sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hope the Cat (New Version)
"I'm just the type of girl who loves classy things as well as some adventure here and there."-Hope the Cat Hope the Cat is the 19 year old daughter of Truth and Lapis in the near future. She tends to be quite optimistic and is eager to learn the art of combat from her parents whom she looks up to as inspiration. Hope is the oldest of 3 and serves as a role-model to her younger siblings though she's the rival of her sister, Humility. Though it's a friendly rivalry, the two seem to compete in just about everything. Her brother has a great deal of respect for her and the two share a close bond. This young cat enjoys adventure although at the moment, there's not much going on. She received her powers from both her parents and has been training to control these powers with the help from them. Soon she'll be put to the test with three others to fend off a wicked man. Concept and Creation Strap yourselves in for this story; now one day I just randomly thought of make little boogers for some of my characters to expand the ''Fabula de Lumine ''universe further.The very first character I developed was none other than Hope the Cat. Her design is mostly based off her father, Truth, as seen in their fur and hair color. The only physical characteristics that she shares with her mother Lapis, would be the tips of their ears being a different color and they both have blue eyes. For Hope's backstory I attempted to make a more down-to-earth sort of story, though it doesn't mean much as eventually she'll also go through a grand adventure of her own. It was still different to what came before her, but I think it turned out rather well. Backstory Hope was born only a year after he parents got married in their mid 20's. While her parents lived a chaotic, as Lapis had to constantly commute to work, Hope did live a very comfortable life. Her dad, Truth, was always there taking care of her and did chores all over the house. So basically, he became a stay at home dad. Lapis would come back during the afternoon as all she did was guard her Kingdom's queen. And a couple of years later, her parents had another child whom they named Diligence. Now Hope had a sibling who would keep her company while Truth worked around in the house. They grew up together, and because they were isolated from any major cities or towns, Truth also had the task of educating them which wasn't very difficult. At the age of 5, Hope finally had a taste of life outside her home, when Truth took her, along with Diligence into a nearby town. Hope embraced this sudden change and yearned to go further though Truth didn't allow this. Her life continued as normal, but every Sunday Truth would take his kids to different towns surrounding the forest they lived in. Now Hope was 6, and Diligence 4, their parents had the brilliant idea to have another kid though they promised that they'll be the last one. A couple years after the new baby was born, Lapis was at last given one day off, being Saturday. Since then, the family of 5 would happily go out and just have some family time. Though not long after this, Hope begged her parents to let her join some scouts. This decision of Hope was based off the fact that she was satisfied with only visiting some nearby towns, but by wanting to explore everything the world had to offer. Truth and Lapis talked it over, and under a week they agreed to let Hope join some scouts. Her life continued and she was happy being part of the Royal Scouts (which was created in the New Kingdom of Autumn) though she wanted to go even further in her travels. On her 12th birthday, Hope asked her parents permission to travel the world and see what it held in store for her. Truth was happy to hear this news and embraced his daughter's dream. However, Lapis was not on board with this as she thought the world was way dangerous for a girl her age. She then scolded Truth for not thinking and quickly giving her permission. Truth then had to change things up. He allowed Hope to travel the world on her 18th birthday instead and during that time, she will continue to be educated. He also made it clear that they'll train Hope on using a weapon so she could defend herself (also by this point, Hope was already aware of her powers). She agreed to this, which helped Lapis calm down. Now with something to look forward too, Hope continued her life normally though her parents would teach her how to use both a spear and sword during their free time. Diligence took notice of this, and decided that he too would one day travel the world like his older sister. However, the youngest of the three, Humility, didn't really care for that sort of stuff, though she was only six when this happened. Time flew by and on her 18th birthday she left her home to travel the world. Personality Hope is a mature, young cat who's into the opera, theater, and reading though she enjoys adventure as well. She's a kind and caring person who tries to act as a role-model to her younger siblings. However, this leads her siblings to see her as a buzzkill more often than not. As previously mentioned, Hope loves plays with her favorites being dramas and tragedies. She doesn't however like comedies, as a matter of fact, she absolutely hates them. Like her mother, she likes to read romance novels although she doesn't read smut like Lapis usually did. Lastly, she is known to have a fear of heights that started when she was 6 where she went to the roof a tall building where she almost fell off. Good thing Lapis was there to catch her before she fell . Appearance Like her dad, Hope is a white cat with a red patch of fur on her tail and she has golden blonde hair. Her hair is kept neatly with a blue bow and ribbon. She has reddish-brown fur on the tips of her ears and blue eyes like her mother . Hope wears a black top which she decorated with iron shoulder pads and multi-colored beads. A blue and red sash is tied around her waist and she wears a light blue cape. Lastly, Hope wears a blue headband and blue boots. Powers and Abilities Like her dad, Hope has the ability to heal her wounds and regenerate any body part. The only time this won't work is when she's either struck in the heart or head. She can also improve her or her allies' fighting capabilities. These improvements include: * Healing * Restoring one's stamina * Increasing physical strength * Increasing special attack powers * Increasing physical defense * Increasing special defense * Increasing focus * Increasing speed * Increasing evasion * Creating a veil to reflect projectiles * Curing status ailments Hope is currently learning how to use the weapons her parents use. So that would be the sword and the spear. While she's working hard to improve her fighting capabilities with these weapons, Hope still has a long way to go before she masters the weapons. However, it should be noted that she's a little better with a sword than a spear or lance. Trivia * Her outfit is loosely based off of Celes' in-game outfit from Final Fantasy 6. * Hope is being taught to cook by Truth. * Her rivalry with Humility began with a contest to see who could eat more. * She finds television programs to be rather dull. Quotes "If you have any brain cells in that pile of mush you call a brain, you would know exactly why comedies are awful and why they shouldn't be referred to as art." "Hey mom, I found this weird book in your closet. So you better start explaining before I call over your husband. " "I'm not a buzzkill! Am I?!" "Caves are truly magical places with endless possibilities to what's in them. Maybe we can find treasure or ruins! Or maybe even some aliens hiding out! So what do you say, Diligence?!" "Hook it up with that yogurt." "It's like my dad always says: Don't let your mom cook for you unless you don't value your life. I take that advice to heart." Gallery Category:Females Category:Good Category:Cats Category:Mobians Category:Magical Abilities